Goodbyes Are The Hardest Things
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: As Zoey prepares to make the biggest decision of her life, her friends realize that the easiest of hellos can end with the hardest of goodbyes... Set in Goodbye Zoey Part 1 CONTAINS SPOILERS


**A/N: I just watching ****Goodbye Zoey Part 1****…and I have three words. BEST. EPISODE. EVER. It was so dramatic…and OH MY GOD! It made me cry! Now, here's a one-shot. Sorry if this spoils the episode for you, but I had to write it. Sorry, once again. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it or some of the lines used in this oneshot.**

**Music: 'True Friend' by Hannah Montana. Just thought it would be some good remembering music. **

* * *

**Goodbyes Are the Hardest Things**

**Logan**

"_Hey, when you're gone, can I have your Jet-X?"_

Covington is one of the best boarding schools in the world. I know that because my twin sister, Sophia, is over there. Every time I call her, she's got that British accent, and I'm getting used to it. It's finally my turn to say goodbye to you, and I find that weird. You leaving PCA never crossed this handsome mind of mine, and now it's reality.

It'll be weird waking up and not having anyone else to bug (well, it won't be the same). I'm great at a lot of things, but I'm terrible with goodbyes – and maybe math…but that's different. You're like the annoying little sister I never got to have.

I hate sharing things – but seeing as we're both born in April (mine is the first, and yours on the fourth), if I had to choose who to share a birthday week with, it'll be you.

I have a deep respect for you, Brooks, although I'd never tell you, because I'm not into that whole mushy thing. But it's there.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I might actually miss you…" you tell me. I hope Chase appears, running (while tripping himself) to say goodbye to you. We all know what a lovesick puppy he is around you. The only person that doesn't know is you, obviously.

I smirk playfully, and raise an eyebrow suggestively, "Last chance to make out…"

"You're a pig…"

I think I'll miss that. No, it'll probably sink in tomorrow morning and I'll miss it. I sigh, and I think I'll let my guard down, because it's the end. I adjust the strap of my backpack.

"Take care of yourself," I say, in all seriousness. I hug you, and let you go and you smile.

It's most quiet I've ever been, with your parents, and your stuff all around. I realize that PCA will be weird afterwards. I hated when girls came, but from the first day I saw you play basketball (and take my position as guard…not that I'm bitter or anything), I knew you'd make life interesting.

I saved you from leaving PCA, but I can't this time.

Three years taught me a lot of things, like looking ridiculously handsome, well, handsomer. It's true. My nose _is_ perfect.

"_Okay, Logan…I'll round up my best five girls and you round up your best guys and we'll see who can play basketball…" you challenge me. It almost makes me laugh._

"_You serious?"_

"_Zoey," I hear the brunette beside you whisper. I never had a thing for brunettes, anyway, but I guess I'll try my hand at blondes. _

"_I'm serious!"_

"_Fine!"_

"_Fine!"_

"_Friday!"_

"_Okay!"_

_And in the middle of our yelling match, I add, "Wanna make out?" _

_You wrinkle your nose, "Eww! No!"_

_You're cute when you storm off. You're going to lose because you're just THAT incapable. As it's known around here…you're new so I'll let it slide. _

_I'm always right…_

I've learned that I have a respect for you that won't change.

--

**Dustin**

"_I can't leave. I'm seeing someone."_

I can't leave with you, but I'm sad because you're leaving.

I hate it when you tell me what to do because I have my own girlfriend now, Katie. But I'll miss it. I'll miss having you around so you could butt in and tell me what to do. That's what you do best, no offence.

I hug you tight as you ruffle my hair, "You behave, and be in bed by ten. No caffeine before bed, promise me?"

I smile and laugh shortly, looking up to you, "No…"

I really promise you, since it'll be the last time. Not really. There's always Christmas Break but it won't be the same. You let go of me, and smile. But I know you're sad. I'm sad too, and I'll miss you, Zoe.

I turn to our parents, "See you Christmas…"

Mom and Dad smile, "Okay…"

You're the coolest big sister ever, and even if you do butt in, I know you do it because you care about me.

"_Bother him again, and you'll deal with me!"_

_I'm embarrassed, even angry, but deep down, I know you care. Doesn't mean I'm not mad at you though._

I wouldn't trade it for anything.

--

**Michael**

"_I think we should let Zoey do this. It'll be cool for her – what kind of friends would we be if we be if we talked her out of it…?"_

I will not cry.

I will not cry…

I will not…

You look at me, and I sob hugging you.

"Aww, Michael. Don't cry…" you say, hugging me. Who said anything about tears and waterworks? And the fact that I'll miss you like hell when you're gone? To tell you the truth, I think we kind of bonded the most even though we never told anyone about it.

You're from Louisiana, and I'm from Georgia. They're down in the South. I felt like I could relate to you the most, and you know, just keep it real. I wish I could have another real moment where I tell you that Chase has been in love with you, from the first day he saw you.

But I don't.

Those aren't tears. They're my allergies. Okay. Just allergies.

"I-I'm not c-crying…" I reply, sniffle, and sob as I let you go, and my breathing hitches. "T-They're allergies! A-Anyone h-have any a-antihistamine?"

My tears stop, but the sadness doesn't go away. I told Chase what today was the day you, the love of his life (you don't know that part) is leaving. Forever. You're sad, and I know you want him here.

"I told him today was the day," I tell you, and you look at me before looking away again. A joke makes anything better, and you know my jokes will have you laughing in seconds. "You know, Chase. He's probably on his way right now. He probably just fell down some stairs and landed on his bushy head…"

So much for laughing in seconds.

"Yeah…" you whisper sadly, and I assuredly smile at you. I need to talk some sense into that dude again. The first time obviously didn't work so well.

"_Hey," I greet to find him playing a video game. I sit on a beanbag next to him. _

"_S'up?"_

"_Where have you been?"_

"_Here," he answers, like it's nothing. And that's startin' to bug me. He's plastered to that game, but turns to me and offers me the controller. "Wanna play?"_

"_Nah," I decline, shaking my head. This isn't normal! It just isn't! "So, how do you feel?"_

"_I'm at Level 39," he answers, with a proud smile. "I'm dominating this game!" _

"_Not about the game," I reply, and stand up. "About Zoey leaving…she's your best friend in the world."_

_Next to me, of course._

"_Yeah, well, in the third grade, Russell Dinkelman was my best friend in the world."_

"_What happened to him?"_

"_That's the point, dude…" he says, shrugging while playing the video game. "Friends come and friends go. You know that kid still owes me thirty cents."_

_It's like he turns himself off, and doesn't want to talk about you. I think that's messed up since all he ever does is talk about you. So, if we've been best friends, and we split up, is that how it's going to be? We're never going to talk again, unless some twenty year PCA reunion forces to meet up again? That's the dumbest philosophy ever. I would expect something like this from Logan, never him. _

_You and I both know that. _

_I hate having my intelligence tested and being ignored. Now, I'm on the brink of getting angry. It's frustrating, so I snatch the controller from him in mid-play. I know first hand how that agitates people, because that's the biggest pet peeve of mine. You don't take another brother's controller while in game mode – if you do that to me, I'll give you the look of death._

"_Dude! Zoey is leaving PCA! For good!" I yell, hoping he understands. Nope, he doesn't because now he's angry with me. "How can you act like you don't care?! And you're here talking about Dinkel Russerman!"_

"_Russell Dinkelman," he corrects with a glare. Whatever! Glare all you want, and while you're at it, get over your denial!_

"_Whatever!" _

"_Since when are you responsible for how I act?!" he asks angrily. I'm angry too. Seriously, that isn't my best friend but my best friend – since the sixth grade – wouldn't let the girl he's spending three years pining over (it's true, Zoey) go on an airplane to some boarding school in London, miles away form here. I know he wouldn't. No way in hell. The guy standing in front of me is Chase Matthews but the idiotic version. _

_It's taking everything in me not to just grab him and shake him senseless until it goes through that bushy head and into his heart, where you will always stay. I know that. He knows that. You don't. Logan will probably take a more forward approach, and honestly, I won't come to his rescue when it goes down like that. _

_I'll be cool. _

_I'll be cool._

"_I'm just trying to talk to you…"_

_He snatches the controller back from me, "Well, let me know when you want to talk about something else."_

_Unbelievable. _

_Who knew boldfaced denial equaled to complete stupidity? _

_I know that now…_

I have your back, Zoe.

Chase may not, but Logan (he won't admit it but he's way too quiet, and really sad you're actually going) and I do.

You're like a little sister to me, even though I have four back home, but anytime you want… I have room for a fifth.

--

**Lola**

"_You're leaving PCA?"_

The reality of it hasn't settled in me yet. Maybe it's just me being an actress, I don't know, but it really hasn't settled yet.

Quinn and I walk to you a little later. We had a good cry, after you left to meet your parents, and then we had to put on make-up. My head is spinning with so many things, and I wish this were a movie. I wish this wasn't real, and it was all an act. As Quinn and I walk and stop in front of you, I wish a camera crew would jump out from wherever they're hiding and we can go back to the way things used to be.

It's real – uncut and unscripted, and as the three of us lock eyes, it hits me hard. Quinn's so depressed that she hasn't invented anything in the last ten days. My eyes fill up with tears, so do yours.

"So?" you say, quietly. We launch into a group hug and just cry. We sob, and we let out everything. I don't care who watches this time. I feel another person join in, and I realize it's Michael. Soon, the four of us are blubbering our guts out.

"I'll miss you, Zoey…" I tell you in our hug so no one hears. Quinn and I wipe our away quickly even though, I hiccup a little.

I watch you prepare to leave PCA.

There's no director to yell, "CUT!" and I feel tears spring to my eyes again…

**Quinn**

"_I think I'm entitled to one stupid comment every five years!"_

My Quinnventions either work and have minor setbacks, or just don't work at all, until I fix them. I'm the one that said traveling abroad was going to be a great experience. Now I feel responsible. I feel responsible for that, greatly. I wish I could take them back, but now even the time machine I've put off continuing because of my depression, can't do that.

You were the first person to embrace me and welcome me. Everyone thought I was different, weird, or both. Because of your key, Zoey, you helped me realize that giving up science was a mistake. You helped me understand that science was a part of me, and Paige Howard and I were equally matched in intellect.

You helped find a new love of inventing and exploring the wanders of life, but also my confidence. You did all of that for me, and for that I will always be eternally grateful.

Isn't that anything I can invent to make sure your feet are literally glued to floor and you don't leave PCA?

Or can I invent something that will erase Covington Prep's existence?

Maybe I could, but that would be incredibly selfish of me. You're my friend, so I can't hurt you like that. The three of us, plus Michael hug and tears are shed. I was always the one to say that excessive crying caused dehydration. Today, it's an exception.

I'll miss you, much.

"_Zoey," I call you, holding an iron, and a pair of underwear as you're outside our dorm (you're my roommate now) with Nicole and Dana. "I'm about to iron my underwear. Want me to iron yours?"_

"_Um, I don't iron my underwear…"_

_Okay, strange that she doesn't like her underwear warm and crisp, but each to his own, I guess…_

I stand with Lola, as I whip away a small tear that forms.

I know a lot things and I definitely know that Room 101, or even Pacific Coast Academy won't be the same without you.

Nothing will…and it saddens me so much.

Goodbye, Zoey…

* * *

**A/N: I left out Chase for a reason, and will write the oneshot sequel after I watch Part 2 on Friday. IT WAS AWESOME! You, Canadian readers know what I'm talking about. The flashbacks aren't mine. I did it from memory so sorry if I screwed up. It's tiring remembering three seasons worth of episodes. **

**The second chapter of Around the Clock is in progress. Slowly, but surely. Read that after this if haven't and review. You won't be disappointed. **

**I heart Canada right now! BEST. EPISODE. EVER. **

**Now that my crazy moment is over, review!**

**-Erika**

**PS. On a totally random note, I want the Twilight Series for my 18th birthday...in 9 days...**


End file.
